


It really doesn't matter

by collatorsden_archivist



Category: Ashes to Ashes, Life on Mars & Related Fandoms, Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, R/NC-17 - Brown Cortina, Time Period: 1973-1981 (Life on Mars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2019-01-20 17:06:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12437589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collatorsden_archivist/pseuds/collatorsden_archivist
Summary: Sam knows he's strong.





	It really doesn't matter

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Janni, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [the Collators' Den](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Collators%27_Den), which was moved to the AO3 to ensure access and longevity for the fanworks. I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the Collators' Den collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/collatorsden/profile).

  
Author's notes: Inspired by: http://lifeonmarsconfessions.tumblr.com/post/16971853762  


* * *

Sam loves Gene inside of him. He loves being engulfed in the man's body heat, held by strong arms wrapping around him, being pressed into the mattress, steadied. Held in place. He loves the pressure that's on top of him, squeezing him tight, the pressure inside him, the pressure building up and up until it's finally too much and it all breaks out of him. He loves being held by that big man on top of him, tries to absorbe him into his very self, a cloud of warmth and heat and power.

 

He's not submissive - they fight every way they can, and he never bows down. It's not about submission, about giving up. He never would. He willingly lays his power down at Gene's feet. Because he trusts Gene, just as Gene trusts him. He knows he can let go because Gene will be there to catch him. They become one.

 

He also enjoys it when Gene, seldom as it may be, accepts that they are equal, one and the same, partners. In the small hours of the night, when he's allowed to make love to him, kissing every inch of his body, making him quiver and beg. When he strokes him gently, nuzzles his nose into his belly, looking up into his eyes... When he slowly, carefully, enters him with his tongue, fingers, then cock... and they become one again.

 

It doesn't matter to him who's on top, who's fucking who... He knows that he will always be perceived as the weaker party by any bystander, when Gene and he are out doing their job. When Gene roars into action, punching a suspect in the stomach. But he knows that his blows are just as strong, that he could if he wanted to. He knows Gene knows it too. But Sam doesn't need to - they are a team. So he lets Gene do what he does best, and smiles.


End file.
